The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agave plant botanically known as Agave attenuata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘AGAVWS’.
‘AGAVWS’ is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Agave ‘Tandarra's Tiger’ (not patented). ‘AGAVWS’ was discovered in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Hamilton, New Zealand in March of 2003.
Asexual reproduction first occurred by tissue culture in September of 2006 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.